


In the Spotlight

by Pent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fame, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Contest, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Wallace's help, Steven prepares for his first pokémon contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some of these awesome headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97571) by sxizzor. 



They first noticed it from the chilly skies atop Steven’s Skarmory—the typically peaceful, lethargic streets of Verdanturf Town were bustling with energy. Steven and Wallace squeezed their way into the contest hall, where they caught the attention of a large crowd anticipating their arrival. Wallace beamed from the attention, flashing everyone a kind smile as he and Steven weaved their way through the foyer—Steven clamping onto Wallace’s hand with so much force that the calluses on his palm dug into his lover’s soft skin.

Upon finding a more vacant corridor, Steven stood rigid against the wall, fist to his mouth. Wallace shot him a short glance before kneeling down to pat Aron on the head, cooing, “My, look how beautiful your armor is. Steven polished you well yesterday.”

The corners of Steven’s mouth tugged upwards, but his spacy stare remained on Aron after Wallace stood up to address him. “Aron looks gorgeous, my love; almost as handsome as you.” Wallace traced his fingers across Steven’s jawline, raising his chin up to look him in the eyes. “I will admit—I underestimated how many people would show up to an entry-ranked contest. Hoenn adores you, Steven.”

Steven let out a small huff of laughter, averting his eyes. His soft voice blended with the muffled crowd in the foyer. “Wallace… they’re all here to see you…”

“Surely not, Steven. Who wouldn’t want to graced by the presence of the region’s exalted former Champion—to view him in such a drastically different light?”

Steven twisted the rings on his left hand. “I’ve never entered a pokémon contest before. I didn’t spend my childhood training for them like you did, Wallace. People are going to expect my performance to be as vicious as my League battles.”

“Steven, my love. This isn’t a master ranked contest.”

“I know. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.” Steven paused thoughtfully. “You know… when you convinced me to do this, I was under the impression that you would be doing the judging, Wallace.”

“Darling. All of Hoenn is keeping a sharp eye on our beautiful relationship. Do you know how much controversy there would be if I, your lover, were to be on the panel of judges that you will inevitably win over when you come in first place?”

Muffled chattering and laughter filled the two trainers’ brief gap of silence, in which Steven’s eyes fell down to Aron again. Wallace pecked Steven on the cheek and nuzzled his forehead into Steven's.

“I’ll be in the front row, Steven. Right behind the judges. You’ll see me—just focus on me. Pretend like I’m the only one out there.”

“What if I can’t see you from the stage?”

“Please,” Wallace scoffed. “Not only have I poured my tireless efforts into to this very contest hall as a coordinator, but I’m Champion of the Hoenn Pokémon League now. Even if I wasn’t meant to sit in the front row, who would dare to oppose me if I did?”

“Heh, I can’t picture you forcing someone away like that.”

Grinning, Wallace said, “You told me you would perform better if you could see me in the audience, so I will use every ounce of my abilities to grant you this wish, Steven.”

Cheeks burning, Steven took a quick glance down both ends of the quiet corridor before leading Wallace into a kiss. “Thank you, Wallace.”

Wallace tucked a stray lock of Steven’s slicked-back hair back behind his ear. “Your performance will be marvelous, Steven.”

Both men turned their attention to Aron, who was becoming restless. Steven crouched down to give Aron an encouraging scratch on the chin. Aron nuzzled his hand before climbing onto his lap, forcing Steven to sit on the ground with a small ‘oof’ from the weight.

Laughing, Wallace squatted down and held out a handful pokéblocks for Aron, who happily ate them out of his hands while Steven took out a handkerchief from his pocket to polish Aron’s armor back to radiant perfection. Wallace cupped his hands around Aron’s face and leaned down to give her a kiss. “You’ll be amazing out there, too, Aron. Don’t let Steven outshine you.”

“Hey,” Steven teased, scooting Aron off of his lap. “Where’s my kiss? For good luck.”

Wallace chuckled, giving Aron one last pat on the head before pulling Steven up with him. “Luck? Luck should be the last thing on your mind, Steven; you simply don’t need it. You’re going to be absolutely stunning.”

Steven huffed and gave Wallace a playful nudge on the shoulder, tilting his head as if to kiss him. “You’re being difficult.”

In response, Wallace followed through, eventually breaking the kiss in such a way that let a soft gasp escape Steven’s throat. “Steven, do you remember what I told you to do on stage?”

Steven bit his lip. “If I focus on whatever you said—the emotional… physical—”

“—dynamic, physically presented performance bond between you and your pokémon—”

“—yes, that; but Wallace, if I focus on that… my mind will go blank. Shouldn’t my primary goal be to focus on the contest? On Aron?”

“Here,” said Wallace, leading Steven into a more regal pose: hands folded behind his arched back, chest puffed out, chin held high. Steven held the exaggerated position, tentatively following Wallace with his eyes. “Stand like this. Try not to think about it. The deep bond you share with Aron should manifest itself with the audience naturally. And Steven, my love—don’t hold your breath. This pose doesn't make breathing optional.”

Steven nodded, continuing to hold the pose with his brow knit in concentration. All of the pieces of advice Wallace had given him over the past couple of months swarmed through his mind.

A farewell kiss on the cheek snapped him back into focus. “Perform well, my love. You better hurry backstage—give yourself some extra time to figure out where to go.”

“Right.”

Wallace produced a pink ribbon from his pocket and kneeled to the ground; Aron tumbled towards him in jittery excitement. He tied the ribbon around Aron’s neck, pulling it into a tight bow and adjusting it to perfection as he mused, “You’re going to give a most spectacular performance. And you, Steven—” said Wallace, rising to his feet and pulling his lover’s hand into a dramatic kiss. “I expect to be blown away.”

After a proper parting kiss, Steven watched Wallace strut towards the auditorium, with more confidence in his walk—Steven thought—than he would be able to project from the contest stage. Aron nudged Steven’s leg, earning his attention only after Wallace had completely disappeared from his view.

Silent, Steven leaned over to pet Aron, fingers lingering on the bow tied around her neck. Once again, he was flooded with the numerous fragments of advice Wallace had given him. As a coach, Wallace was strict; demanding Steven’s awareness of every aspect of presentation during a contest: how to move, where to stand, how to look—he ran a hand through his hair, wiping some of the excess gel on his pants—what to do, how to speak; everything.

_“Don’t let Aron become intimidated by the other contestants. The other pokémon may try to intimidate her.”_

_“If you’re going to fidget, then for the love of_ Arceus _—keep your hands behind your back.”_

One particular piece of advice stood out from the rest: _“If you’re nervous, Aron will be nervous. Try to be graceful, Steven.”_

Pursing his lips in attempts to maintain the professionally neutral expression on his face, Steven recalled less of that piece of advice itself and more of the the heated kiss Wallace had given him directly after speaking those very words.

“Let’s go, Aron.”

 

* * *

 

“Gracing us by his presence today is a very special guest. Everyone please give a warm welcome to first time contest participant and former Champion of the Hoenn Pokémon League, Steven Stone!”

A half-second of hesitation set Steven’s nerves off to a terrible start. Regardless, he made his way onto the stage, the crowd erupting into applause and cheers when he came into view. A frantic scan of the audience settled Steven’s heart. Wallace was seated front and center in the auditorium, directly behind the judges—just like he said. Steven tilted his his chin up and focused on his steps—one at a time; left, right, left, right, with Aron trotting beside him, confidence boosted tenfold by the bow around her neck. Steven’s eyes were locked onto Wallace, as if waiting for him to tell him what to do next.

From the audience, Wallace blew Steven an exaggerated kiss, thrusting his arm into the air with so much overdramatic grace that Steven felt his mind stutter. Hiding an oncoming flustered blush, he looked down at Aron, who looked up at him with questioning eyes.

_“If you’re nervous, Aron will be nervous.”_

Jumbling his fingers together behind his back, Steven looked from Aron to Wallace, shifting his posture into the ridiculous form Wallace showed him. A smile drew out across his face as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing an inaudible, “Bring it on.”


End file.
